What I Want
by Pie56
Summary: Alex has a terrible headache, Olivia takes care of her.


**DISCLIAMER****: I have a yellow hardhat but I don't have the rights to these characters. **

Author's note- So, this has been sitting half done in my fanfics folder so I thought I'd finish it up. I actually like this one, so I may do a sequel if there is enough interest, otherwise it's just a quick oneshot. Thanks guys –Pie.

Her head was killing her, her feet are screaming to be let out of those damn heels and she was pretty sure she might break into some sort of freak rash if she didn't get out of all that polyester soon.

Alex walked into her office and closed the door quietly behind her careful not to disturb her screaming head. After almost tripping over her own feet while trying to get her heels off she walked over and plopped down on her couch which turned out to be a bad idea and she instantly winced at the sharp pain that shot through her head. Once the throbbing stopped she gently laid back. Once she was somewhat situated she slipped her glasses off and put them on the coffee table next to her. Only one more thing to do before making this somewhat common ritual complete; She swung her hand over the edge of the couch and started sweeping it back and forth until her fingers grazed the tip of a stiletto. She picked it up and with careful aim tossed it lightly at the wall; she had done this enough times that it had only taken one throw for the lights to click off.

She didn't really want to sleep in her office again but she didn't think she could drive home and she _really_ didn't want to leave her life in the hands off a cabbie named Ed that wants to tell her his life story and flirt with her the entire ride home. She knew that if she called Olivia she would come over and give her a ride home, because that's what _friends_ do, but she didn't know if she was willing to get up and walk over to the phone or if she'd rather just stay there on her semi-comfortable couch.

She started to make a list of pros and cons, something Olivia told her only she does, when she heard a light knocking on her door. "Go away." she whispers so only she can hear it. She sits up and rubs her eyes a little before calling out louder. "Come in." She hears the door click slightly as the handle turns and soon light streams in from the hall. When the door is pushed open even further she can tell its Olivia; it's hard to see Liv's face because her office is dark but the stance is pure Olivia.

"Alex?" Liv says softly, a sense of calm washes over Alex; Olivia has always had that affect on her.

"Yeah?" Alex asked back.

"Is it okay if I turn the lights on?" Olivia asked lightly. Alex smiled. Liv is always so sweet, most people would just have barged in flicked the lights on and been loud and annoying; but not Olivia, she was always thinking like a detective, thinking things through then thinking of the best way to respond.

"Yeah go ahead." Alex said then braces herself. Even though she expected it she still winced when the lights came on. This did not go unnoticed by Olivia, she walked over to Alex's desk and flipped the desk light on before returning to the door and shutting the main lights back off. Then she walked over to sit down next to Alex.

"Better?" Liv asked.

"Much. Thanks."

"No Problem, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me."

'_How do you do that? You can always tell when I'm lying; sometimes it can be really annoying.' _Alex thought. "Fine. My head is killing me, but it's not too horrible." Alex tries to make it sound better than it is. Again Olivia could read her too well.

"Come here." Olivia says softly.

"What?"

"Just do it."

Alex moved closer to her, Olivia moved her hands up to Alex's shoulders and started to slowly rub them. Alex couldn't suppress the slight moan that came out when Olivia hit a particularly sensitive spot.

"You okay?" Olivia asked concern present in her voice.

"Mmm-Hmm." Alex managed.

"Alright, come on. Lets get you home."

Alex only groaned a little before she realized she needed to be more responsive. "That's okay, I'm just going to stay here until my headache clears up a little and then I'll go home."

"No." Olivia stated simply.

Alex's eyebrows raised slightly, she wasn't used to people blatantly telling her 'no'. Before she got a chance to argue Olivia continued. "Seriously Alex you're in no condition to argue, so we can sit here while you try and your headache will get progressively worse or, and this is the better option, you can just let me take you home and take care of you."

Butterflies started rumbling in Alex's stomach, it had been a long time since anybody had offered to take care of her. She pretended to think about it, not willing to readily admit defeat. "Okay." She said after a minute.

They made their way out of the building and to Olivia's car. After making sure Alex was settled the detective slid into the driver's seat and started the car. "My place or yours?" She asked.

"Yours." Alex decided to give up pretending like she didn't want to be taken care of and Olivia's apartment was one of her favorite places in the world.

They drove in silence; Alex had curled into her seat and shut her eyes. It wasn't long before they were pulling into the parking garage under the apartment building. Olivia got out and went around to the other side of the car to open the door for her friend. She extended her hand for Alex to take and waited as she slid out of the car. Once she was on her feet, Alex slid her arms around Olivia's waist and laid her head on her shoulder.

"MmmKay, stay here." Alex mumbled against soft skin.

Heat ran through Olivia's body as Alex's breath danced softly across her skin. She turned her shiver into light laughter. "You want to stay here, in my parking garage all night?"

"It's nice and dark and comfy." She said as she snuggled closer to Olivia.

"Yes, but my apartment is all of those things, plus warm. C'mon." She half pulled, half carried the ADA into the building and to the elevator. Once on Olivia's floor they made it to the end of the hallway; Olivia quickly slid her key into the slot and got them safely inside.

"Are you hungry?" Olivia asked.

Alex shook her head and then winced, Olivia saw and reached out for her. "Not hungry, I just want to lie down if that's alright."

"Of course sweetie, whatever you need." Olivia led the way back to her bedroom. As soon as they were through the doorway, Alex went right to the bed and laid on top of the covers. Olivia went to her closet; she stepped inside and changed her clothes before grabbing some sweats and a tee for her best friend. She walked over to the bed and set the clothes down before laying a hand on Alex's shoulder. "Why don't you change into these and I'll go get you something to take for your headache."

Alex mumbled something and sat up. Olivia went to her kitchen to get a glass of water before grabbing the bottle of Tylenol from her medicine cabinet. By the time she went back to her room Alex was pulling the tee down, Olivia's eyes immediately went to Alex's midriff before it was covered. She walked over to where her friend was. "Here, take this."

Alex took the glass from her. "Thank you." She took the pills and handed the glass back. Olivia set it on the nightstand. "Lay with me?"

"Sure." Olivia pulled the covers back and they crawled into bed together. Alex instantly curled into Olivia burying her face into the brunette's neck. Olivia held her tight and ran a hand up and down her back occasionally stopping to rub the tight muscles in the ADA's shoulders and neck. Alex let out a soft moan. "Feel good?" Olivia asked in a whisper.

"Yes, very good."

Olivia shifted. "Here, lay on your stomach."

"What?" Alex opened her eyes and looked at her friend.

"Shh, trust me."

Alex rolled onto her stomach. Olivia straddled her waist and began to run her hands over her back. "Is it alright if I move your shirt up?" Olivia asked.

Alex sat up as much as she could with Olivia straddling her and swiftly removed the garment. Olivia smirked and leaned over to grab a bottle of lotion from her bedside table. She warmed the lotion in her hands before rubbing it into the skin of the blonde's now bare back. Olivia could feel the muscles twitching under her fingers. She continued her exploration until she found a knot. She started to rub it out using her thumbs. Alex let out a small hiss. "I know, I know, I'm sorry." Olivia apologized but didn't stop. Within a few minutes the knot had been rubbed out.

This happened a few more times; it was taking all of Olivia's self-control to not press kisses to the perfect skin. When she was sure that all the knots were gone, Olivia ran her hands over Alex's sides, grazing her breasts. She felt the blondes breathing change. She smiled before moving off of the blonde to lie back next to her. Alex shifted so they were facing each other, pulling the blankets up to cover herself. . Olivia brought her hand up to swipe some hair behind Alex's ear; instead of pulling back she let her hand rest on her companion's hip.

"Feel any better?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, you're the best. I love you." Alex said as she moved to cuddle with the detective.

Olivia took her words with a grain of salt. It wasn't exactly unusual, they had said it before, most friends do, especially in thanks. Olivia had to suppress a groan when she realized that Alex's torso, which was now pressed against her own, was still bare. There was a noticeable shift in air.

"Liv?"

"Alex?"

They spoke at the same time, both questioning. Their eyes met seconds before their lips did. The kiss was soft, slightly unsure and even a little awkward. They pulled away after a few seconds only to reclaim each other almost immediately. The second kiss was much better, full of passion and hope. A flash of lightening in the window caused them to pull away from each other. They rested their foreheads together. For a few minutes the only sound within the apartment was coming from outside where rain had begun to fall against the window.

"I didn't know it was going to rain tonight."

"Really, Alex?" Olivia chuckled a little. "Do you really want to talk about the weather right now?"

"Not really, I just-" She faltered. "I'm not very good at conversations like this."

"Alex Cabot, not good at talking?" Olivia teased lightly.

"Don't joke, I'm being serious." The slight smile that grazed her face betrayed her a little.

"Sorry, if it helps, I'm terrible at this too."

"It doesn't but it's good to know."

For the next hour they lay in silence, each one away in their own world. Olivia was almost positive that Alex had fallen asleep. "I want you." She said it softly but Alex had heard her; a small grin found its way onto her face.

"I want you too." She said just as softly.

Although slightly shocked that the blonde was awake, the matching confession gave her enough courage to go on. "I don't want anybody else."

"Neither do I." Alex answered, pressing her lips to the exposed skin on the detective's collarbone. "What else?" Alex prompted.

"I want dinner dates."

"I know every restaurant within a thirty mile radius. I want a toothbrush and pajamas at your place."

"You already have that, try again."

"I want lingerie at your place."

Olivia shivered at the implication. "Okay, I want to be able to kiss you just because I want to."

"Good, me too. I want to have breakfast in bed on days when we're both not working."

They went on listing the things they wanted from their blooming relationship.

"I want to take you out on a date tomorrow." Olivia said.

"That's a good one, I can agree to that. I want to sleep now." Alex said back.

"Okay."

"Okay."

Within minutes they were both fast asleep.


End file.
